This invention relates to cathode ray tube displays having saddle-type deflecting coils, more specifically, cathode ray tube displays improved to reduce temperature rise of their deflection yokes.
Recently, the amount of information displayed on monitors is increasing as the demands of operating systems such as Windows (the operating system by Microsoft) increase. As a result, higher display resolutions are required. For example, resolution of 1024.times.768 dots has been generalized for personal computers, and resolution of 1600.times.1028 dots has become more popular for work station usages. Displays having a white background are frequently used in Windows. As a result, the average luminance of the screen increases and flickers often become noticiable. Therefore, the vertical deflection frequency is generally predetermined to be at least 70 Hz while the conventional frequency is 60 Hz.
As the resolution becomes higher and the vertical deflection frequency increases, the horizontal deflection frequency inevitably rises. As a result, the increased temperature of the deflection yoke attached to a cathode ray tube display becomes problematic.
Several methods to reduce such a temperature rise have been disclosed in various references including Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 59-186239. For example, reducing the diameter of the bare wire which forms the saddle-type coils of the deflection yoke is to no more than 0.15 mm reduces the temperature rise due to skin effect. Also, temperature rise due to eddy current loss can be reduced by using litz wires.
However, several drawbacks are found in the above-mentioned methods of forming saddle-type coils. For instance, the wires are easily broken in the winding process, or the cost of the wire material is prohibitive.